


Of Men and D

by ElvinaPotter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvinaPotter/pseuds/ElvinaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After D left, Leon did some soul searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Men and D

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors, in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun.

 

**. . . . .**

 

Leon stared oblivious to everything around him. His empty eyes gazed to the opposite barren wall, unseeing. Beside him, nestled innocently on the table, was the charred trunk briefcase that belongs to D. Their picture was still inside. He doesn’t have the heart to remove it.

 

He had woken up in the hospital from a minor coma in the aftermath of the fiasco with Lord D, in the presence of his brother, extended family, Jill and the Chief. He was confused and disoriented, hurts all over, and had one hell of a giant headache!

 

It was with heavy heart and bitter taste that he found out what’d happened from Jill and the Chief. Count D was gone – no body was found, not even a drop of blood. The investigation was still underway but with all the evidence – and the death of Lord D by his confirmation – it was basically a closed case.

 

Leon sat there lethargically. He was tired and world weary and practically despondent. There was nothing more to be said and done. All that is left is pain and sadness. He was basically resigned to it all.

 

His visitors tried to cheer him up. However it was very clear that it was all for naught.

 

Then, there is Chris. Chris had refused to leave. He was adamant about staying by his Big Brother’s side. He wanted to spend the night, but he wasn’t allowed because his big brother still needs to rest and recuperate. They had to try so hard to pry Chris away when he clung to him like a vine. It took Leon to console and promise him that Chris are more than welcome to visit him the whole day the next day. He hinted that he wanted some time with his little brother. Appeased somewhat, Chris left with his Aunt and Uncle, and came back bright and early the next day unaccompanied.

 

They had a long and serious talk about Count D and the Pet shop. Now that he’d seen everything, Leon was glad that both he and Chris can discussed about the magic within the Pet shop. Chris especially. Since he had seen them from the very beginning, he was the one most affected. The sudden rejection from the Pet shop hurts him more than he knew. A feeling that Leon can now share the sentiment with.

 

Because that is exactly what D had done to them. He rejected them. It doesn’t matter _why_ he did what he did. The fact still remains that he choose to abandon them.

 

_…If the world’s forests should become deserts… and its oceans freezes… my vengeance will not be complete until every human is dead…._

 

He would never admit it, let alone to D and his ilk, but his sentence, uttered casually like it was a normal thing to say, actually tore his heart. It was no secret between them that D finds the humans _lacking_. But it actually hurts to hear D says them out loud.

 

It also told Leon that no matter what he say or do, or how many times others prove themselves to D; he or they could never change his mind. D was already set in his ways.

 

And he understood. After what he had seen and heard and what he’s been through, he can understand the Ds outlook of things.

 

But that doesn’t mean he agree with them.  

 

Who are they to judge? Who gave them the right to be the jury? Who gave them the leave to be the executioner? To say that vengeance will not be complete until every human is dead is way over the top. It is the shittiest bullshit that D ever uttered by far. D knew full well that not all humans are unredeemable. He _knows_ that there are innocents in the world. He knows that despite all the corruption and self-destruction, there are humans that have pure souls.

 

Despite it all, is it justifiable enough for revenge? All because of some act of someone ancient that wipe out the Ds entire kin? Must they all be annihilated because of a long standing grudge?

 

_No_ , Leon thought vehemently. Because in the end, that will not solve anything.

 

The person responsible for the demise… has been long time dead.

 

Leon turned his gaze to the window and he looked up at the sky sorrowfully. He wondered if D knew, that D ever realized… All the talk about grudge… all the talk about vengeance and human eradication…

 

The Ds has become exactly what they despise. The very thing that they abhorred. The Ds… is just like the very person that destroy their kin.

 

That had saddened Leon completely.

 

Leon looked around the room, lamenting what to do next. He was still on medical leave. He still has to take it easy and has to go to therapies. Still, he got a lot of time on his hands.

 

Well, it is the summer, school’s out and Chris is staying with him for the whole season. He’s not complaining because they get to spend more time together.  

 

Or he could go after D.

 

Leon stop short, thinking the idea over. He _could_ go after D. Giving him a piece of his mind for up and leaving like he did. Then, D will bring out the tea and cakes like always. And they’ll banter and argue like they always did. Everything will go back the way it was and all was right with the world.

 

Except….

 

D never did things by half and he doesn’t do things without a reason. D was secretive and mysterious, and he led people on like a puppeteer. With his condescending smile and wicked gleam, D was a paragon of unnatural.

 

The picture was a hint. That picture was a message. After all the times they spent together, Leon knew D enough to know this.

 

D was fond of them.

 

But on the other hand, with D leaving that drawing behind, it unspoken told him that at some subconscious level, D wanted to forget.

 

And Leon couldn’t blame him. After the revelation with Lord D, he realized something. It came to him so sudden that it left him gobsmacked. It was surreal, it was bizarre… but it has been staring at him in the face all this time that it was no wonder D was frustrated with him.

 

It finally dawned to him, what the letter ‘D’ stand for in their name. Oh, Leon was no idiot. He knew just what D like to style himself as – Death. However, he thinks the most apt description to D’s name is not death. No. The letter D can only means one thing.

 

D stands for Djinn.  

 

Without a doubt, that is what the Ds are… a Djinn.

 

It explains perfectly why D always kept him and Chris at arm’s length, why he let Chris leave the Pet Shop with his cousins, why he always speaks in riddles and why…

 

Why he pushed them away.

 

D wasn’t meant for his world, just as humans wasn’t meant for theirs.

 

Leon supposed he have to thank D for that. As much as D wanted to ensnare them, spiriting both him and his baby brother and stay with him forever, he knew that they could never be. Not yet.

 

That picture told him and Chris never to forget him and the Pet Shop. Never to forget the gifts and magic he bestowed to them. Never forget the lesson they learned from him.

 

Embrace them and move on.

 

Leon sat down at the settee, running his hand on the cushion beside him.  

 

_Of course_ , Leon wondered, _could I move on?_

 

Because let’s face it – once they were touch by the otherworldly, they will never be the same again.

 

Look at what happen to Agent Howell. Howell had with Lord D what he had with his D. Same concept, same tactic, repeated like a vicious circle. They met, they dined, they grew fond, and then Lord D left – And Howell followed. Under the guise of searching for the Ds, under the guise of investigating the Ds, under the guise of hunting the Ds… Howell had followed. He may not knowing why, he may not understood why. But he yearns. Howell yearns for his D.

 

And it consumed him.

 

That had scared Leon shitless. Their similar situation, the way Howell acted, what Howell had become. Leon knew he could be staring at his own future.

 

And Leon couldn’t have that. He couldn’t accept that. That will never do. He still got Chris to think of. He got responsibilities to handle. He couldn’t just up and chase them all over the globe.

 

He won’t become Howell.

 

The score between us, isn’t settled, D said with meaningful eyes. Leon lowered his eyes shut, sadness and acceptance was written all over his face. He knew what D wants. He knew what D hinted at. But Leon got a decision to make. And he had decided.

 

_…The score between us, isn’t settled…_

 

 

“No, D,” Leon said to himself, morosely. “It’s settled.”  

 

“Big Bro, you ready to go?” Chris asked from the door.

 

Leon’s eyes slowly opened and he glanced at Chris with a lop-sided smile. “Yeap,” said Leon, as he slowly rose to his feet.

 

Leon slowly eyed the empty and abandoned Pet Shop one last time, burning them to his memory. He won’t set foot in this shop ever again. This will be the last time he graces the shop.

 

Chris came over drape his arms over his Big Brother’s waist in comfort. Leon smiled down to him, gratefully.

 

Leon opened the trunk briefcase and stared down at the picture one last time. His hand tenderly trailing over it. Chris tighten his grip, and Leon felt his brother burry his face against his shirt, and it slowly dampened. Leon hug him back tightly, wordlessly telling his brother that he was not letting go….

 

And that he is not going anywhere.  

 

For that what Leon had decided. He isn’t going to pursue D. He has Chris and his baby brother needs him. Leon was going to take care and look after his brother from now on.

 

“Good bye, D,” Leon whispered softly. His own tears running down his cheeks.

 

Slowly, Chris and Leon left the shop, leaving the briefcase open on the table with the picture still inside. 

 

_…Someday humans will fly as well…._

 

_Yeah someday_ , Leon mused as he ascended the stairs. _Someday, maybe we will. But it won’t be in my lifetime…._

_Good bye D…. and Thank you…_

**~The End~**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**


End file.
